worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Seron Thoun
Background Coming Soon Model Type - Seron Thoun Class - Super Dimensional Battlecruiser Crew - 1762 Tirolians/20 Zentraedi + 250 Tirolians and 280 Zentraedi troops/pilots MDC By Location Main Hull - 35 000 Hull per 40 ft - 250 Reflex Cannon Booms - 30 000 ea Main Engines/Legs - 20 000 ea Secondary Engines - 4 500 ea Bridge Tower/Head - 2 500 Main Particle Guns - 1 000 ea Particle Guns - 350 ea Missile Launchers - 350 ea Hanger bays - 3 500 ea Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds Speed Flying - Mach 4 max Space - Mach 8 Space Fold - 1 LY per 6 minutes Range - Essentially unlimited but consumable could only last upto 4 years but could be extended upto 20 years or so with judicious use of the supplies and recycling systems. Statistics Height - 367m Length - 1391m Width - 312m Weight - 10.95 million tons Cargo - Combat ops could only be maintained for 60 days Power System - Zorrelev-1035-Trafla protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace cluster Cost - Not applicable Weapons Weapon Type - Reflex Cannon (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/planetary bombardment Range - 300 000km Damage - 1d6x1 000 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 cannon can fire every minute (4 melees) maximum Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Main Particle Cannons (5) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 3d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Particle Gun (48) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 1d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Type Launchers (12) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2000km Damage - varies with warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 40 cruise missile type weapons with one of the following warheads: Heavy HE, or Heavy Nuclear Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile launchers (24) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missle Range - 200km Damage - 3d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1-10 at a time Payload - 10 missiles ready, 100 in reload magazines, takes 1 fullmelee to reload Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties cannot dodge fire from fighters/mecha +2 strike Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Upgraded to a range of 250 billion km after refit. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once. Upgraded to a range of 6000km and upto 3000 targets at once. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km. Upgraded to a range of 6000km after refit. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once. Upgraded to a range of 6000km and up to 300 targets after refit. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Upgraded to as small as small as 25cm out to 30km, as small as 150cm out to 75km and as small as 500cm out to 150km. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Increase range to 30ly after refit. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Upgrade to 2 million km after refit. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Upgraded to a range of 400 000km after refit. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Upgraded to a range of 400 000km after refit. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Upgraded to a range of 400 000km after refit. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Carried Craft 150 Bioroids, 6 Assault Corvettes, 90 Regult battlepods, 60 Nousjadeul-Ger power armors, 60 Gnerl fighter pods, 40 Queadluun-Rau power armors, 10 Glaug battlepods, 2 Zentraedi shuttlecraft, References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG